The present invention relates to a fluid dispenser comprising a substantially rigid shell and a flexible pouch serving to contain the fluid to be dispensed. A dispensing member such as a pump is used to extract the fluid from the flexible pouch. It is known that an intermediate part can be used to fix the dispensing member to the flexible pouch, such an intermediate part serving firstly as a support for the pouch and secondly as a fixing bushing for the pump. Such a dispenser is disclosed, in particular, in Document U.S. Pat. No. 5,873,491. In that prior art dispenser, the intermediate part, which may be referred to as a “pouch support”, comprises a peripheral plate having an outer periphery that is snap-fastened inside the shell. The shell is closed at its bottom, and it has an opening that is large enough to enable the flexible pouch and its pouch support to be inserted through it to complete the dispenser. Since the pouch and its support are inserted into the shell from above, it is possible for the pump to be mounted on the pouch support prior to insertion.
It has been observed that, with that type of prior art dispenser, it is possible for the pouch support to be dislodged if the dispensing member is manipulated improperly or clumsily. As a result, the pouch support is not fixed reliably to the shell.
In the prior art, Document EP-0 638 367 describes a dispenser comprising a rigid shell with a neck, a reservoir with a neck, and a pump. The bottom of the shell is open, and the reservoir is inserted into the shell via its open bottom. The neck of the shell forms an internal annular set of teeth which co-operates with a complementary set of teeth formed on the outside of the neck of the reservoir. Those sets of teeth are engaged in one another and serve as means for preventing rotation. The reservoir is fixed in the shell by screwing a pump fixing ring onto a thread formed by the neck of the reservoir. That dispenser is a refillable dispenser in which the reservoir is easy to replace. That is why the reservoir is not fixed permanently to the shell or to the pump. Properly speaking, it is not even fixed to the shell, let alone fixed permanently thereto, since the reservoir is not constrained to move with the shell if said shell is raised. In actual fact, the rotation-preventing means are unnecessary to achieve fixing, which is obtained entirely by screwing on the pump. In addition, the reservoir 1 is not a flexible pouch sealed to a support.